


We never said goodbye

by SapphireKayBlue



Series: Langst [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKayBlue/pseuds/SapphireKayBlue
Summary: No one expected to find Lance in that condition.It's a lot better than it sounds I promise (Also, it's really short but I wanted it that way)-I have been extremely depressed lately so have some sad shit-





	We never said goodbye

Early in the morning the castle was quiet. Everyone ate their breakfast, they were one short a person. The Cuban of the group was absent, but no one thought it was weird. Lance usually was a late sleeper. Though, when he didn't come out at all that day everyone grew worried, the castle was erily silent.

 

Shiro paced back and fourth in worry, Allura and Coran were stress cleaning, Pidge was building many many things to distract herself, Hunk sat outside his door, and Keith was fighting and training with the bots... In just one day he had gone up twelve levels.

At the end of the day they decided to leave him be and get some sleep. The next day was the same. Lance was missing. No one could ignore it once more. They banged on his door and tried to get him out, finally, Hunk opened the door--no longer waiting for Lance's permission. 

 

Everyone paled as Lance was missing from his room, but, the bathroom door was shut and the light was on. Keith ran over without hesitation, "Lance?! Lance please! Open up!" his voice cracked, he wouldn't admit it, but he was most scared for the tan boy.

No answer came except a small  _ **Drip, drip, drip**_.

Hunk knocked loudly, Pidge weeping with fear of what might've happened. Sweat beaded down Shiro's face. 

Keith couldn't take anymore and opened the door.

 

Then dropped to his knees. 

 

Dark red water laid still around the lifeless body of Lance. His blue eyes open and devoid of any color. His face was paled from the lack of blood and he starred at the door, he looked like he was waiting... Waiting for something. No, he was waiting for them to come and save him. But they were too late.

 

_**Why did we have to ignore him?** _


End file.
